A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of noise generating systems, more specifically, a noise generating system that scares geese and other birds from an oncoming airplane.
For years, Geese and other birds have been sucked into the inlet portion of jet engines of airplanes, and can result in jet engine failure. A notable occurrence involved an Airbus A320 wherein geese were engulfed in both engines and resulting in a miraculous landing in the Hudson River.
It shall be noted that the population of Geese as well as commercial flight volume have both increased, and thereby increases the chances of such incidents.
As a result of the dangers associated with the engulfment of birds into jet engines there have been varying systems that provide signaling means, which are used to scare off or deflect airplane.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with bird collision avoidance systems. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a bird collision avoidance system that uses both visual and non-audible high frequency emissions, which is mounted on both the fuselage and the wings of the aircraft, which includes a cockpit alarm with manual override as well as automated signaling means.
The Schultz et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,707) discloses a process and an apparatus for the avoidance of bird impacts on airplanes by means of at least one light-flashes generating light source on an airplane. However, the process and apparatus fails to include high frequency sounds that are audible to geese and other birds, but not the human ear.
The Halevy et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,331) discloses a mobile, radio-controlled airplane that flies around an airport in a random pattern, as controlled by an operator, with a range greater than needed to scare away birds from runways. However, the radio-controlled airplane does not include a system that works with a commercial airplane involving visual and audible emissions that deter geese or other birds away from the general vicinity.
The Steffen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,907) discloses a process and apparatus for preventing bird collisions by means of at least one light source installed on an aircraft that produces light flashes. However, the process and apparatus fails to produce high-frequency sounds in addition to any visual effects.
The Troy et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,102) discloses an apparatus primarily for bird dispersal purposes at an airport having a remote control means provided for controlling operation of one or more sound emitting devices adapted to cause a detonation or emit a detonation-like sound at a required position or positions, e.g., in relation to an airport runway. However, the apparatus is designed to disperse birds via a detonation, and not by ways of a high frequency sound that is inaudible to humans in addition to a visual emission.
The Lenhardt et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,255) discloses a system and method of alerting and/or repelling birds and other animals that may be used at an airport or on an aircraft. However, the system does not include a visual signal to disperse geese or birds away from the general vicinity in addition to a cockpit alarm that provides manual override in addition to an automated signaling setting.
The Negre Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,192) discloses an infrared activated electronic dissuasive device for birds. Again, the device does not involve high frequency sound generating means as an additional signaling means that alerts and deters geese and birds, but which is inaudible to humans.
The Kreithen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,088) discloses a hazard warning system that radiates pulses of microwave energy to alert and warn target, flying birds of the presence of wind turbine electrical generators, power distribution systems, aircraft, and other protected areas from hazardous intrusion. However, the system does not include a cockpit warning system with manual override in addition to an automated signaling setting.
The Philiben et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,424) discloses a hazard avoidance system for a vehicle utilizing data related to a location of a collision threat, conditions at the location, and vehicle operating parameters to select a light illumination routine that is optimal to attract the attention of and repel a collision hazard. However, the system does not include a high frequency sound in addition to a visual signal to alert and deter geese and birds from the general vicinity.
The Adler, Jr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,480) discloses a set of rotating anti-collision lights for an aircraft. However, the lights are not used in conjunction with a high frequency sound to chase geese and birds away from an aircraft.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a bird collision avoidance system that uses both visual and non-audible high frequency emissions, which is mounted on both the fuselage and the wings of the aircraft, which includes a cockpit alarm with manual override as well as automated signaling means. In this regard, the geese chasing system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.